


Eight out of Nine

by Jackle



Category: Unlikely Heroes Podcast
Genre: Cats, Other, Unlikely Heroes Podcast - Freeform, Unlikely heroes d&D, Winona Applebeez - Freeform, Winona Applebeez and her many cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Within Winona's house hold, cats take up most of the space and these are these stories.





	Eight out of Nine

_The But she would not have to wait for much longer as she found herself a dumpster. She cires of the sky could be heard pounding on the wooden deck above. The ship swayed nauseously as the seas tired to reject it from her body. The sound of waves and panicked humans echoed within the bowels. WIthin the darkness Saskatchewan found himself in the middle of the haunt. The rats ran about not paying Saskatchewan any mind as the chaos that came from the above. He lowered himself to attack but yet the feeling of the rat did not meet his opened claws after he made the jump. He doesn’t remember ever hitting the ground._

Saskatchewan jerked himself awake, finding that he curled up in a ball on the hardwood flooring, the warmth of the afternoon sun still clinging to his black fur. He stands up slowly still trying to adjust to the world around him. Flooflepoof a yellow tabby was quick to get up from her spot in the sun to follow Saskatchewan. 

“Are you okay?” She asked in a worried tone. 

“Yea…” Saskatchewan replied sounding unsure of himself. 

Flooflepoof shook her head and sped up to block Saskatchewan’s path and stared him down. “I know you're lying to me.” 

“No seriously I’m fine.” He tried to sound more convincing to Flooflepoof, but it sounded as if he was snapping at Flooflepoof. 

Flooflepoof laid her ears back and her tail twitched annoyed at Saskatchewan’s tone. “Are you---” She cut herself off “Fine.” She wore her annoyance in her voice and she parted ways with Saskatchewan. 

Saskatchewan watched as Flooflepoof walked away into the study and a dry chuckle danced into Saskatchewan’s ears. He turned his head to the side seeing the toasted marshmallow of a face grinning at him. Once Eleanor felt that he had Saskatchewan’s attention he rolled on the couch without breaking his eye contact with Saskatchewan. 

“Oh what it would be to be young again.” He said in an overly playful manner. 

Physically Eleanor had been the youngest of the cats in the household but his soul was much older. He was the oldest in fact as he has finally reached his final life. Saskatchewan tried to pull his attention away from Eleanor and with that Eleanor’s laughter grew pulling Saskatchewan’s eyes back to him. This time Eleanor had gotten closer to Saskatchewan. Saskatchewan tried to make the space between him and Eleanor. 

“Was it a dream of your past life?” He asked as he suddenly sat down, cleaning his paws. 

“Huh?” Saskatchewan cocked his head to the side “How did you know?” 

“Well, I’ve had many mornings like that back in my many lives.” He explained. 

Saskatchewan narrowed his eyes and made like his past self he got ready to pouch on him but he was stopped by Winona, their owner picking Eleanor up cradling him up into her arms. 

"Saskatchewan shouldn't do that. Eleanor isn't old enough to play with big kitties like you." She tried to reason with Saskatchewan as she continued on her path to the kitchen with Eleanor in her arms. 

The sound of food had suddenly had Saskatchewan’s energy switch from annoyance to hunger and he rushed into the kitchen and walked between Winona’s legs as she filled each and everyone’s bowl and very slowly put each bowl down on the ground all except Eleanor who ate on the counter. Winona looked at something and started pacing around the kitchen in an anxious fury. 

“No, no… You said you’d go.” She went one way through the kitchen, “But you can always say something came up? Right?” She switched the direction. 

Eleanor looked at Winona then back at his food, his eyes narrowed and he started to bat his food bowl off from the counter causing a huge crash, this caused not only scared Winona but the cats on the floor jumped as well. Eleanor sat there with his tail wrapped around his lower paws and cleaning one of his front paws acting as if he didn’t do anything at all. Winona let out a small sigh but then a small chuckle. “Oh Eleanor, you shouldn’t waste food, but I get it. I’ll go after you guys to eat okay…” She said now cleaning up Eleanor’s mess. 

Staying true to her word after the very last cat finished the final bite of the food she had given them she had made her way outside promising to return to them soon and with gifts. Saskatchewan and the other cats paid not much mind to Winona’s farewell but it seemed as the though the house was know theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has made me realized something. I can't English good and I can't cat good. This probably will get more to it eventually. Like chapters I mean.


End file.
